


Returning Home (Spencer Reid and Stiles Stilinski Fanfiction)

by Solivagant_Wander



Series: Stiles Stilinski and Spencer Reid: Becoming Home Series [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, BAU family, Broken pack, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Murder Mystery, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills, Stiles is Part of BAU, Stiles/Spencer, married Stiles, the pack are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was kicked out of his pack the day after graduation. He couldn't help, but lose all hope. That is until he returns home to find a letter. This letter will change his life forever. It was from the University of California saying he got into their forensic psychology program.In a few years time, he begins to work with the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Spencer Reid works in the same unit. He's a little socially awkward and doesn't exactly know how to act around people. When they met sparks fly while in only a few short years they are happily married.Now, ten years later a case brings Stiles back to Beacon Hills, but this time Stiles has his team and his husband with him. What will happen when he and the pack meet? Will the catch the killer in time?*Authors Note*I, of course, don't own Criminal Minds or Teen Wolf.I hope you enjoy my story! I have lots of story ideas! Please feel free to leave a comment I always try to comment back!This was originally written on Wattpad, but I know hate Wattpad so it's going here and there is a follow up novel that will be posted shortly.





	1. Chapter One: New Life

Only I can change my life. No one can do it for me. ~Carol Burnett

Stiles Stilinski could deal with a lot of things after all he did work for the FBI criminal behavior unit when on this particular day, he was watching Spencer do one of his magic tricks and kind of just relaxing. He had got his paperwork done and now he could just hang out while waiting for either a case or the work day to be over  
A thought passed through his head that he never thought he would ever think again. And that thought was, I wonder how is the Pack doing?

You see, dear reader, Stiles had not had contact with the Pack for almost 10 years now. Crazy right? Well not really. Scott, the great true alpha, had kicked him out of the pack for reasons are still unclear to this day. Stiles stayed stone cold for most of it, but when he got into his beloved Jeep he couldn't help, but let out a sob and that turned into a full-on crying as he drove away. This was after graduation so he doesn't have to about worry about seeing the Pack every day at least. Finally getting home, he dried his eyes and cleaning up his face a little bit. It was then, Stiles walked into the house to see his dad sitting at the table with a big smile on his face. The sheriff held up a letter. That letter held Stiles future which would lead to his life now.

That letter held a letter that said Stiles got into the University of California, one of the best schools in the country for forensic psychology. He it was so excited about getting into the college of his dreams and he couldn't have been happier this had for sure turned his day around. Stiles spent his taking online classes to get a jump on college and working with his father on cases the two were inseparable. Stiles smiled fondly to himself remembering those days of working with his dad. After college, he had worked with a police department for about a year and a half until one day he got a call. He was worried about going to work for the FBI and not only the FBI but for the CBU as well. He could not have been happier though. A week later, he was in Quantico, Virginia and had met the team this was also the day he his wonderful husband, Spencer Reid.

He and Spencer had dated about two years before Spencer propose, and about two months after that he and Spencer got married. That was about a year ago now.

He broke way from his thoughts to he look at his wonderful husband and in that moment knew he wouldn't change a thing. He had only gone back to Beacon Hills for his father's wedding to Melissa. He was more than happy for them. Much to the family dismay, Scott didn't come so because he was "sick". If there was one plus to the whole trip it was other than the wedding it was it Stiles' father and Spencer got along famously. He and Spencer's own wedding was small with only family and friends. It was simple, but elegant. Derek (Morgan) teased them endlessly the whole time, but it was a great day after all they were all a family.

Stiles met Spencer's mom that day and got along famously. They were always pulling pranks on Spencer, and would talk for hours on the phone telling each other stories about things that even Spencer didn't even know or probably want to know about. The most important thing of all this was at Stiles was happy after the pack abandoned him, he never thought he would feel happy again then after so many hardships, five years of college and five more years of working at the job were people died daily he had three years being with Spencer, he was happy. With that final thought, he couldn't help, but smile happily. He looked up at his husband knowing that this was where he was supposed to be.

Breaking Stiles from his moment of peace Hotch yelled, "We got a case." Spencer and Stiles shared a look and before long the team was seated in the conference room.

When they were all seated, JJ put up pictures on the screen and said, "I got a serial murder. Five girls in the last six months. Each middle-class just disappeared one day. Their family said they just didn't come home. They were all blonde, haired blue eyed, and in the 20s."

Derek jumped in, "We got a type."

She nodded and continued, "They are Mogon Langan, Ruth Gattney, Mary McComas, Kay Ryan, and Patricia Robb. Langany was taken coming home from a date, Gaffney on the way home from the dinner was she worked, McComas from the store, Ryan on her way back from class, and Robb on her way to pick her kids up from school. McComas, Gaffney, and Ryan were married. The others either single or dating. They were found headless with multiple stab wounds covering their bodies. They also appear to have been sexually assaulted The ME reports."

They all nod at the sickening news. The team knew they had to take the case to stop this from happening to more women. Hotch gave the team the barest hint of a smile and said, "Wheels up in twenty." They all rush to get their travel bags and be ready. When they all got on the plane they began getting into more detail of the case like our heads were left beside the bodies also how they were in the woods hidden but not very well. Finally, someone asked, "Where are we going?"

 

Spencer looked Stiles sharply smiled a soft sad smile and squeezing his hand as if to say "We will get through this."


	2. Cahpter Two: Family Dinners

"If someone were to harm my family or a friend or somebody I love, I would eat them. I might end up in jail for 500 years, but I would eat them." » Johnny Depp

When the plane landed, Stiles felt his stomach fall as if it was full of stones, this was going to be a hard case he could feel it in the air. On the way to the police station that Stiles spent most of his childhood at he couldn't help looking out the window hoping that something had changed since he had left. Of course if as Karma, herself was spiting him, nothing at all had really changed much, the storefronts remained the same, and all the old houses were still that; old. Then again nothing ever really did change in small towns. Pulling up into the parking lot it was all just a flash from the past for Stiles from memories with his mom to the many days he would rush into his father's office as a teenager.

Walking into the front door the sameness continued all the way from the front desk worker, a nice women with more cats than Stiles wanted to count named Nancy, to the coffee pot in the back, both of which had been here since Stiles was five. The sheriff walked out of his office just in the nick of time, his hair was grey mostly, but he was still fit. His eyes were tired, yet still so full of life. The wrinkles on his face showed his age, as well as a life well lived. They showed a life full of laughter. Upon seeing his son, his face brightened and they met each other in a tight hug. Next after releasing Stiles, the sheriff pulled Spencer into a hug and gave the rest of the team a firm handshake with a fond smile before his face sobered and he asked, "Here for the murders?"

Hotch nodded and taking control of the situation said, "We will need the files and a room to work, sir." The sheriff nodded his understanding before pointing them to the old conference room and yelling for Parish to get the files.

For Stiles walking into the old room that he had spend many a day playing in as a child he couldn't help by think of old times. The old wooden table and worn office chairs remained abandoned, but it would be soon that the table was covered in files and the seats by bodies. The board in the corner that was mostly used for Picturary was covered in pictures with facts and theories all over it. They are all in case of mode at this point after all this wasn't a social call. Stiles and his father began to bounce theories and ideas off of each other like the old times something the rest of the team had only heard he and Spencer do. They were talking so fast that only a few people would have been able to understand them. Of course when Stiles was barely out of high school they perfected the art of this. The quick art ended rather quickly because the sheriff was pulled away after getting a call that some teen was causing trouble. Of course, he had to give Stiles "the look" meaning he was once one of those teens. Stiles smiled sheepishly before heading back to looking at the evidence. This was when Derek and Emily departed to the different crime scenes looking for anything the police might have missed.

Spencer was working on the geographical profile for the unsub. He and Stiles would bounce ideas off each other much like Stiles and his dad just had and after doing this for a few minutes they would go back to their own thing. They worked seamlessly together. They had from day one and over the years it had only gotten them closer. It was honestly probably the rest their marriage worked so well.

When Stiles' father had finally got back from his call, you could see the tired look in his eyes and the weight this case was putting on his shoulders. He seemed to age 10 years, but seeing his son here was something that helped lessen the burden that these murders were putting on him. Looking at his son move between boards and work effortlessly with his husband put a soft smile on the old man's face. Walking in he clasped his son's shoulder and said, "Family dinner tonight."

Stiles nodded thoughtlessly in his work. The sheriff looked over at Spencer and saw he was the same. He couldn't help but feel happy for the young loves. They worked so well together and could always understand each other in a way that no one else could. He loved Spencer like his own son and was glad that his son found someone that was perfect for him.

At about 9:30, Hotch came in and told the team to head to the hotel, Stiles and Spencer began to make their way to Stile's childhood home. Melissa met the couple at the door with a beautiful smile she had also aged now having some slight grey streaks in her hair and some laugh lines, but she kept her sense of natural beauty. She greeted them with warm motherly hugs. Stiles hugged back tightly, she was as good of a mother to him than anyone. Spencer hugged her lightly squirming a little at the contact. He had after all been getting better, but still had some small problems with it. Stiles helped Melissa into the kitchen while Noah and Spencer set up the table soon the meal was ready for the family. It was when they all sat down to eat just about to dig in when a figure stomped in from the door.

In a ragged worn coat with messy unbrushed hair and an unkempt beard was none other than Scott, himself. He looked up with tired and hurt eye, then seeing the meal was started without him filled they filled with anger. He spat at them, "I see how it is you were just going to start without me."

Stiles looked up surprised and Spencer grabbed his hand under the table and gave him a look of reinsurance.

Melissa said trying to calm Scott down, "Honey, you said you wouldn't be coming and you never come to this family dinners anymore."

"Well, I came to this one, didn't I?" Now, looking at Stiles, he asked, "And who the hell are you?"

Stiles looked up at his childhood all the way through teen years best friend and now his stepbrother saying hoping to distract the man, "It's me, Stiles." This seemed to take Scott by surprise. He took in Stiles, he had grown his hair out a bit and was skinny, but had some muscles in a lean like way. His eyes were sharp and clear no longer have dark circles under them. His hair was slightly darker and he had a light tan although still pale. He hadn't changed much still just enough that Scott couldn't register who he was. Scott's eyes darkened and he spat with venom lacing his voice, "Welcome home, brother."

Stiles sighed and Scott turned to his mother, "The Packs outside and their hungry."

She got up, silently, going to make more food. Stiles, then stood and said, "What the hell is your problem? You could have asked her not demanded her! She's your mother, damn it!"

Spencer could only grab Stiles hand to keep him calm. The sheriff stood with a sad and tired look on his face before asking, "Hey, Spence (nickname) why don't you and I go get more chairs?"

Spencer nodded giving his husband one last long look before standing to go get chairs with his father in law.

Stiles continued to glare, but got up to go help Melissa in the kitchen. Scott footsteps echoed throughout the house as he headed outside to get the pack. Soon family dinner would begin.


	3. He’s, what?

"Love is a friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses." — Ann Landers

After they were all reseated and about to eat with Scott glaring at Stiles making everyone uncomfortable, Spencer and Melissa were talking quietly about how they had been, and the Pack took in the awkwardness of the situation. Lydia being the bravest asked, "So, Stiles what are you and your friend doing back?" 

Stiles smiled at her uneasily and said, "We're here for work."

Seeing the opening to get more information about the potentially single hot guy that Stiles came with, Lydia asked, "So, what's that sweetheart's name?

Stiles eyed her causally and said, "Spencer." Upon hearing his name Spencer looked over at Stiles, smiling a soft smile before going back to his own conversation. 

Lydia giggled and asked, "Is he single?"

At this Stiles laughed. It was a full booming laugh, one that very few people ever hear. In fact, none of the Pack has actually ever heard it. 

Looking over at him Spencer asked, "What's so funny?"

Stiles still laughing said, "She asked if you were single."

Now, Spencer smiled a tight-lipped smile feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation, and within moments Melissa and the Sheriff were laughing at the face he made. 

Lydia now slightly offended asked, "Well, what's so funny?"

Spencer answering her said, "I'm married actually."

Blushing Lydia could only answer with "Oh."

Changing the conversation completely Derek asked, "What type of work do you do? Why would it bring you to Beacon Hills?"

Stiles smiling slightly over at the man, "I work for the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit."

Kira coughed and answered, "That's fun." 

To say the Pack was surprised would be an understatement.

Stiles continuing to smile continued on, "I personally love my job. It's hard and sometimes things don't go as planned, but at the end of the day if I can help one person that's all that matters. And I believe Spencer would agree."

Derek feeling interested and honestly curious asked, "What do you actually do?"

"We look over evidence, victims, and crime scenes. Using what we have learned from those things we make a profile. Using this profile we help the police to locate a potential suspect and solve the crimes or crime. I work more on the behavior analysis while Spencer is our the expert on geographical profiling although he's good at most other things too. After we create our profile and find an unsub that fits the crime we bring them in. We have dealt with serial killers, people with delusions, and just about anything else you can think of."

Derek looked slightly shocked (shook) along with the rest of the Pack. 

The dinner continues in silence for awhile before Score looked up with a dark look in his eyes still obviously angry. He smirks and asked, "So why is he here?"

The Sheriff looked up and said, "Scott that's enough he's just as much family as you are!"

Melissa looked clearly miserable and Stiles smiles sadly and said, "I'm so sorry that dinner is going this way, Melissa. I wanted this to be nice after all I always make you guys come visit me."

She looked up at him and saw the look of sorrow on his face and in his eyes, "Oh, don't worry about it love. These things had to come out one of these days and it's best to happen around the table."

"You go visit him!" Scott shouted.

Stiles put up a hand telling his father he would handle this, "Yes, they come visit me. I invited you too, but rejected the invitation so I figured you didn't want to come so while I tried to fix our friendship. You let it rot so no I don't invite you anymore. I save up my money and pay for them to come and visit once or twice a year. Is that so bad?"

Scott laughed a hollow laugh, "That's why you're so mad? I didn't come to your stupid visit?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, I'm not mad. I haven't been mad for a long time. I was for a while, but then I found something. I found that while I was mad I was hating myself. I focused on school, then on my job I got a call one day to work for the FBI. At that point, I was still slightly angry and then I saw what being angry did to people and I let it go. I decided to move on and so I did. I found great friends with my team, but even more than that I found my life. I invited you to your show that I forgave you. I don't care that you're the perfect true alpha because I have found a new best friend and he's awesome his name is Derek Morgan. I found a new girl best friend and her name is Penelope Garcia. I found someone that means the world to me and is so flipping smart. I work beside them every day and they keep on amazing me everyday! I can't help but think I'm so damn lucky! I love my life, I have an amazing father, a great stepmom, a crazy incredible set of friends. The job of my dreams so no Scott I'm not jealous of you! I'm damn well happy I made my life and now I'm happy. I'm not mad, I'm done being mad. I forgive you!"

Stiles got up walking out of the room Spencer looked after him with a face full emotion. 

The pack looked at the man with the unruly brown hair and deep-set brown eyes. The pack as a whole felt sad and they finally realized that they were missing something, someone. And they would probably never get them back. 

The sheriff looked at the Spencer, "Why don't you go I will deal with them, you deal with my son."

The Pack looked at the older man with questioning eyes. 

Spencer gave them a look of thankfulness before getting up and going after his husband. 

Scott looked at Noah, "I can't believe this!"

"You need to grow up son and move on."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "How so? I'm perfectly grown."

"You keep on thinking so highly of yourself now and see where that gets you!"

Derek looked at the older man, "Were we really invited?"

Scott answered for him, "Yeah and I throw them out!"

Derek looked up confused, "Why?"

"It's obvious he moved on." After this Scott's eyes were glowing with anger. There were a faded red that told a tale more than he had ever spoken. He lost not only his powers over the years but himself as well.

The Pack looked down shamefully, but this only made their alpha madder. He let out a growl and stomped out, but deep down inside he knew he didn't hate Stiles he hated himself.

The pack soon followed their alpha but thanked Melissa before leaving. 

                   ~~~  
After Stiles had left the dining room he went up to his old room. Unused and still the way he left it, he couldn't help but feel as if the whole night was as if he had never left. Taking a deep breath he climbed out of the window and sat on the roof. As he got older he would always come here when soothing upset him or if he just needs time to think. He watched the stars and felt tears gather in his eyes. He hates this place. His old friends ruined everything he just wanted to live his life. At least as soon as the case was solved he could go home. 

At one point he had told Spencer how he liked to come out on the roof. After Spencer got away from the hellish dinner he climbed out after Stiles. 

He sat beside him looking up at the stars. Stiles leaned into his wonderful husband's chest and there they stayed. Together in a world full of hate, murder, and endless bad. Together they were a beacon of love, life, and limitless good. Every day they faced real evils and never let it tint them. 

To Spencer's heartbeat Stiles lullaby himself to sleep. Before long Scott came out angrily out of the house stomping and growling the whole way. This woke Stiles up and Spencer silently asked him, "Want to go to the hotel?"

Going there was uneventful and was the rest of the night, but the next day all hell would break loose.


	4. Chapter Four: The Case

Life may not always fall into neat chapters, and you may not always get the satisfying ending you're looking for, but sometimes a good explanation is all the rewrite you need. ~Harlan Coben 

Stiles and Spencer walked into the conference room ready to solve the case and get home. Stiles was going to talk to one of the victim's husband's while Spencer went to talk to the parents of another.  
~~~  
Stiles and Derek stood outside the room and looking in to see a man that was well-dressed with a clean-cut brown hair he was stiff and rigid in his seat. Derek (Morgan) walked in smoothly ready to take control. "Mr. Langany, I'm sorry for your lose, but I'm going to have to ask you a few questions if you could tell us if anything felt off during the days before or after your wife's death? Was anyone following you or your wife? Just anything like that would be helpful."

The man looked up at then with a shaken liked, "I don't think so. Why would someone want to kill my wife?"

Derek looked at the man calmly but sympathetically, "We don't know sir, but we are going to find out and catch this guy."

The man looked up with his red-rimmed eyes and nodded. 

Stiles stepped in now and asked, "Please think back now sir, did anything feel out of the ordinary? Did your wife say anything that was unusual?"

The devastated man shook his head, "No, nothing, it was just like any other day! We got up ate then went to work!"

Stiles looked at the man with a soft kind smile, one that people trusted and he asked gently, "It's okay, sir, now if you remember anything please tell me, or if you need anything. You're free to go anytime."

The man relaxed slightly at Stiles non-threatening appearance and soft words. Getting up from the table he walked out still shaken. He paused at the door and asked, "Did you ever find my wife's necklace?"

The men looked at each other unsurely as Stiles asked, "Necklace?"

"Yes, my wife's necklace. It was her great grandmothers she always wore it I would like to give it to my daughter if that's okay?"

"Sir, your wife didn't come back with a necklace, but we will look for it at the crime scene or see if any of the crime scene techs have it. Thank you, sir, you have helped a ton."  
                       ~~~

Spencer and Emily stood outside the door to Kay Ryan's parent's room. They were both in their 50th's. Mrs. Ryan had hair that had long grayed at that the temples, but surprisingly the rest of her hair was a bright purple. Her husband had black hair that was thinning out to white. The both of them sat with a lost dazed look in their eyes. 

Walking in the big shifted their stare to the agents. Emily immediately moved forward and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Ryan I'm so sorry for your loss. I have to ask you a few questions then your free to go. My name's Agent Prentiss ad my colleague is Doctor Reid. Now, did either of you notice anything unusual about your daughter's behavior the days leading up to or the day of her disappearance?"

The women broke her mindless stare saying, "Nothing was unusual. Everything was like it always was. She went to school then to work before coming home."

"She sounds very driven. What was she studying?"

The man broke his stare this time saying, "To be a pediatrician."

"I'm sure she would have been great, now was she acting unusual or did she say anything about being followed or anyone odd at work? Did she feel she was being watched at all?"

"No, everything was fine. She had bad days but we all do."

Emily nodded and Spencer came forward saying, "If there's anything more you can tell us please now would be the time."

The old women looked up, "She never came back with her earrings. They were a family idea."

Emily took the woman's hand and said, "We'll get them back for you and catch that guy. I promise."

Walking off they made their way back to the others. The two groups shared what they had learned and Derek said, "We got 5 dead bodies and some missing jewelry. He's about to kill again I can feel it."

Hocth came over with the rest of the team and Stiles started, "It looks like he's a collector. I'd say he was around the girls enough to not stick out so he must be local. He's got to be fairly good looking and dresses nice, but not too fancy because that would draw unwanted attention to him. He's living out a fantasy with these girls. Maybe looking for the perfect wife or bride. He keeps them for a while that much is obvious. He might already have another girl so we need to look into missing person's reports or he will be looking for another girl now. He probably lost a wife or girlfriend recently that being the stressor."

Spencer continued on for him, "He doesn't care that if the women are married or not as look as they fit in his fantasy. He's celery eating kills also I would say he's a loner type. No family lives in the woods after all he would have to know the woods but he has good social skills. He only uses them on a must basis although. His fantasy is sexual, but I don't think that's the main idea of it. I think he's keeping them to become his wife but when they react wrong or do something he doesn't like he kills them. He's got to be well built to carry them. Mostly likely in his middle 30's to early 40's. He either works at home or for his own company. He's got a lot of free time to be doing this. He's quiet probably wouldn't have a criminal record if he does it's just for petty stuff from his teen years."

The team smiled at the two of them happy for their friends. Hocth, "Sounds like we got a profile."

Derek walked out to give it to the units. This sure was going to be one hell of a case.


	5. Chapter 5: Another One?

Learn to enjoy every minute of your life. Be happy now. Don't wait for something outside of yourself to make you happy in the future. Think how really precious is the time you have to spend, whether it's at work or with your family. Every minute should be enjoyed and savored. Earl Nightingale

After giving the profile a call came in, one that the whole team dreaded in the very pits of their souls.  
It was a simple 911 call that said that they had found another body, of course same as before blond hair blue-eyed mid-20s headless as well. This guy was on a roll of pissing everyone in the BAU off.

To get to that body in crime scene they had a hike to two miles in the woods. Lucky for them, Stiles still knew the woods like the back of his hand even after so many years.   
The hike took longer than it should've been with lots of Spencer tripping over his own feet and Stiles or Derek catching him. Thankfully, Stiles had outgrown a bit of his clumsiness over the years. Upon getting to the newest crime scene half the team split to go see the crime scene itself and the other half of them went to go talk to the people that found the body. Stiles and Derek were the ones chosen for crime scene duty, thankfully.  
~~~  
Making their way over to where the deputy had pointed Derek stopped for a moment and asked, "How are you holding up?"

Stiles shrugged and said, "I wish I never came back to town, to be honest, it just feels like I never left. I hate this town and every time something is going great in my life this place, these people, have to come back and mess it up."

Derek gives him a little side hug and a little shake before saying, "Listen, man, these people don't know who they're missing out on. You're the best and you know they don't deserve you. Don't give them the power to hurt you. You worth so much more than they ever will be. You say, people, every day. What did they do? If they make you feel like that they are not your friends and probably never were in the first place. Now let's save some people and blow this Popsicle stand so we can get this back to our lives."

Stiles smiled at his best friend and said, "Thanks, I really needed that."

Derek shrugged and said "No problem cuz." Before steeling himself in the work mode. In that moment, Stiles shielded his feelings and prepared himself for the scene.  
Walking into the scene under a large oak tree was a woman in her mid to late 20s as the looks of it. She was wearing a tattered pink tank top and jeans ripped and dirty from a struggle. Her tank top was covered in blood and a few feet to the left laid her head. Her eyes were left open staring out upon a scene of death. Her mouth left open in an internal scream.

An EM was over the body looking about. Derek asked, "What can you tell me?"

The girl looked up and said "I can tell you she was probably in her mid-20s. A partier by the looks of it. She's been dead for only a few hours I would say. She was heavily intoxicated and probably college student from her ID badge."

Derek mumbled thanks before turning to Stiles "He normally keeps them for a while, but he couldn't have had her for more than a day or two at most. He's really derailing fast now. We need to get an announcement out and fast."

Stiles nodded and said, "Let's call girly girl and see what she can find. That is if you can get a signal."

Looking down at his phone Derek punched in the numbers. A happy voice came from the phone, "Hi, my chocolate love. What can I do for you?"

Stiles smiled and asked, "What no love for me?"

Garcia snorted and said, "If it isn't my Batman. Now, what can I do for you boys?"

Stiles said to her looking around, "Look up any missing persons that match our victim type. Also, work your magic looking out for anybody that will be live in the woods or works for a self-owner company in the area based on our geographical profile. Look into people that fit our profile, although that's probably everyone in the area."

"On it. Oracle out!"

Now for the long hike back.

~~~

Apparently, a group of friends was hiking through the woods when they stumbled upon the body and called the Sheriff. Spencer had a feeling it was some people that he really didn't want to see what Stiles had him his old friends had a way of stumbling upon crime scenes. And he really really didn't want to see them. Walking with Emily and JJ they approached the group he could see his suspicions had come true. Now, he wishes he was back with Rossi or Hotch combing through evidence or talking to the families of the other victims.

JJ took control walking up to the young adults and said, "Hi I'm Agent Jareau with me or Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid. Now please tell me anything and everything you remember when finding the body.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair turned and said: "We were going for a casual hide like usual when I stumbled over the head."

JJ looked at the girl carefully she was wearing high heels. There was no way they were going for a casual hike. The three agent shared a look before turning back to the girl.

"What's your names? We need to take them done for future reference and we need you to come into the station and gave an official statement."

A rugged looking young man with a crooked jaw and brown eyes said, "I'm Scott McCall, this is Lydia Martin, Liam Dunbar, Derek Hale, and Kira Yukimura."

Taking down the names Emily walked up and asked: "Anything more you can tell us?"

They shake their heads but the agents knew they were holding something back.

Spencer steps forward and said "Please have you your statements done by tomorrow. They're very important to our investigation."

Spencer could already feel the bad energy coming off of Scott. Scott spat, "You're that freak that was at our family dinner last night so you and Stiles weren't joking. I wonder how that little follower could actually do something with his life."

Spencer flushed and JJ said in a cold voice, "What gives you the right? You're that awful stepbrother Stiles has talked about. I would watch how you talk to our agents if I were you I could take you in as breaking the federal law."

It was at this moment that most of the pack realize that Stiles had found a new family. A family that treated him with this respect and better than they ever had.

Emily then said in disgust, "Now just get your statements done and over with. So we don't have to take you in as suspects."

The girls pulled Spencer away from the pack catching up with Stiles and Derek they began to share things that they had learned and what had happened. Stiles couldn't help but feel ashamed of his old friends and apologized for the whole hike. The team told him over and over again that it wasn't his fault. Derek even threatened to fight them.

Now that's a real family.


	6. Chapter 6: One Last Dance?

You must understand the whole of life, not just one little part of it. That is why you must read, that is why you must look at the skies, that is why you must sing and dance, and write poems and suffer and understand, for all that is life.   
~Jiddu Krishnamurti~

Popping down the old hotel mattress, Stiles let out a sigh causing Spencer to look up at him with a raised eyebrow. Stiles did this quite frequently after working long nights.Noticing Spencer's expression Stiles stuck his tongue out at him playfully sending the couple into a fit of giggles.

Spencer got up from the chair he was settled in smiling a warm smile and artfully lay down on the bed beside Stiles. Looking over at his husband Spencer lightly brush Stiles hair out of his face and said, "I love you, Stiles."

Stiles smiled goofy at his husband, "I know. I love you too."  
~~~  
The pack was plotting, or at least Scott was. Being the alpha the others followed, and even though they didn't hold anything against Stiles they still for a tad bit angry with him for reasons unknown.

Lydia finding the body really help them out, because now they were part of the investigation, and knowing the sheriff they could probably talk the old man into letting them help. Kira watched her boyfriend pace plotting revenge against a guy that was once his best friend. She felt a deep sorrow in her soul because of this. She had never gotten to know Stiles that well because by the time she was fully a part of the pack they had distanced themselves from him. Not that that was any of his faults. Kira didn't feel any anger at Stiles, she was actually happy for him. The anger that she did feel was coming from her bond for Scott. She was more in control now than she ever was in her teen years. In some ways, she felt more connected with nature and could sense that Stiles was actually happy.

She, herself, knew that being happy was what really mattered and Scott being so angry wasn't healthy in the least. He had been falling apart for years. She looked around the pack; Derek stood off in the corner of the room with a concerned look on his face. He had been thinking about leaving the pack for some time now, but he thought it was his responsibility to take care of the pack seeing as he helped create it.

Next with Liam, he also barely had known Stiles, but also was very close to Scott and felt his emotions more clearly than some of the others did. She saw he was confused at why he was so angry at Stiles.

Setting close to him was Malia, she was confused on why Stiles was back and her anger was her own. In her mind, he had left her, but in reality, it was she that left him. After he had left she went back to her animal-like nature.

Lydia was after she almost looked bored. She found the body, her job was done in her mind, but at the same time, she was angry at Stiles for no longer pining for her. Outside of school, she had never had the satisfaction of having all eyes on her and she once had.

Parrish was here surprisingly after all, he had basically left the Pack. Sighing she looked at her pack as a whole. There are a few others in the pack, but they basically never knew Stiles and only hated him because of Scott.

Kira couldn't help, but think that they would all be better off working together to find the serial killer that was hunting their town than sitting around plotting about an old friend. But that was just her opinion.   
~~~  
That night was a long and cold one. Stiles and Spencer alike didn't sleep a wink it felt like. They talked a lot like they did when they were first dating they talked about everything from past memories to their favorite way to eat eggs. They talk about the moon and the stars and how they planned their futures as children. It wasn't a happy night, but not a bad one either. They feel the pressure of the case, but knew they couldn't let it overwhelm them.

In the midst of the night, Stiles jumped up and said, "Dance with me!" and he had a devilish grin.

Spencer, he couldn't help himself from chuckling before getting up and taking his husband's hands. This wasn't the first time Stiles had randomly just wanted to dance nor would it be the last time. So, they danced to a beat that was purely their own.

As they laid back down seemly tired Spencer asked, "Would you tell me a story?"

Stiles smiled. It was a smile that only his husband had ever seen his eyes flooded with light. Stiles began, "There once was a beautiful queen who soul was pure as the morning sun. She would dance with the young prince every night before sending him off the bed. No one knew, but in the queen's pure soul a darkness began to grow. One day she couldn't dance with the prince anymore. Soon the end of the queen came this caused the noble king to take the prince and raise him well. They faced many hardships in the kingdom but survived. The prince grew fast and soon it was time for him to leave the kingdom. The prince found another prince on his travels. And in time they began to dance together as the queen and the young prince had one did. The end."

By the time Stiles finished his childish story Spencer was fast sleep and Stiles soon followed him. They met again to dance together in their dreams something that only true soulmates could do. All to quickly morning came and our heroes awoke.


	7. Chapter 7: You're Married?

"True love stories never have endings."

— Richard Bach

Stiles was standing in front of the evidence board with his hands on his hips a look of thoughtfulness was present on his face. In the room with him were the pack their eyes followed his every move. This was only broken when Derek came into the room. He went over to Stiles and said something so softly that not even the pack had heard him. stiles nodded then shrugged. Derek chuckled and left.

A mailman came in with a box in his hands looking at Stiles he asked, "They said you could sign for this, right?"

Stiles found himself smiling at the man and signed it saying, "Yes, it's for my spouse I do believe."

Mailman nodded his understanding and said, "Well have a good day, sir"

The pack was silent until Lydia broke the silence, "You're married?"

Stiles turned to then with the box in his hand and said, "Yes that's very observant of you."

They flinched at his sarcasm and looked at his hand and saw a simple golden wedding band with a small engraving that they themselves couldn't read because it was so small.

Scott growled lowly at his once best friend and said, "That's why you left so you could get laid?"

Stiles looks at him slightly surprised, "You think I married to get laid? This is stupid. I married because of love. I married because I was happy. It was dangerous to marry them but I did it because if I'm going to wake up beside anyone else in life I wanted to be them."

Scott snoring, "Love yuck!"

Stiles snapped "What are you in second grade? Grow up!"

Hotch walked in, "Is there a problem here, Dr. Stilinski?"  
(Stiles got his doctorate in psychology.)

Stiles smiled and said "I think that everything's under control boss. Our witnesses seem to think me being married is a problem though and are being very uncooperative."

Hotch along with all the rest of the team knew of Stiles past so it wasn't surprising that they were giving the young man problems. This was Stiles way of saying, I can take this but I need to work on the case so could you do you would please remove them.

Turning to the pack Hotch glared at them saying, "If you're planning on messing with our investigation I would like you to leave now. Til then please finish your statements and go thank you."

Hotch winked at Stiles on his way out he would have Derek come in and help him handle this.

Derek walked in soon after glaring at that the pack evilly. He was profiling them upon seeing how the brown haired one tensed he figured he didn't like the fact that another alpha male was in the room. Derek couldn't help with a smirk to himself and say to Stiles, "Penelope says she's got something for you, batboy."

The pack watches the man carefully. Derek called her putting the phone on speaker. He and she had already talked about what was going on.

Answering she said, "What can I do for you my honey muffin?"

Derek and Stiles chuckled, she sure was one of a kind.

Stiles smiled and said, "What do you get for me, beautiful?"

Derek punched him lightly and said, "That's my line."

You could hear the smile in her voice and she said, "I love it when you fight over a little me."

Stiles looked up at the pack quickly and saw that they were staring again.

Derek cleared his throat and they all quickly looked away.

Stiles asked smiling happily, "So, what do you got for me? Please tell me something good."

"So I looked into what you said and I got a bunch of people like you said. I figured they wouldn't all have a small cabin nor a place in the woods so that took some down things down. You said they were either divorced or just lost his wife. I couldn't find anyone like that so I looked into people with a history of domestic violence and there were about four guys. Two self-employed and two worked with low paying companies. I kept digging and it couldn't be the one just got married, one sold his house, one just killed himself and, that other was at work during all the murders so sadly that didn't pan out but I got an idea and I think I know where I went wrong the first time. I did find something out of all the searching. There were absolutely no maps of the Beacon Hills woods so this guy has got to be local like we suspected. Sorry not to have much help, but I will keep looking, my loves."

"Thanks a million and call me when you find something more!"

"No problem, bye boys!"

The Pack was staring intently at Stiles he at least didn't notice he was staring at the board and he turned a Morgan, "Do you see this?"

Derek look to see what Stiles was talking about, "See what?"

"The pattern of the cut!"

Derek looked closer, "I don't see it I'm gonna go get Spencer and see if he can see it."

Stiles nodded still staring solely at the board.

The long-legged and lanky man waltzed in smiling and asked, "What do you see Stiles?"

Stiles pointed saying, "Look at the pattern. What do you see?"

Spencer got over to where Stiles was standing and looked for a moment before saying, "You're a genius.

Spencer took off running to where was unknown only he and Stiles might have known.

Rossi came in after having been knocked into by said running man, "What's going on?"

Stiles smiled, "We may have just solved this case."


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Bi Actually

The best revenge is massive success. -Frank Sinatra.

Stiles wasn't one to brag, but he had an amazing, awesome, genius husband that he couldn't have been more proud of.

The way the cuts on the neck had been made could only be made with a certain type of medieval sword or old-fashioned guillotine. So their part of this unsub's creepy fantasy. It all started with Stiles seeing it and Spencer figured it out and they were a two-man case solving machine.

The pack still thought Stiles was married to a woman and for some reason, were allowed to stay at the police station because they "feared for their safety", but everyone knew it was just a scheme to stay in bugs Stiles some more. The worst part of it all was they couldn't tell them to go home unless Stiles said they were harassing him. He wouldn't do that because that was letting them win in his mind.

Derek came in and took a marker and wrote the last victim's picture "Jill Sams" she had been finally IDed and her family was on their way in. A part of Stiles wished that he could talk and help them, but another knew that nothing he said would lighten their loss. They just had lost there only child the pain must be devastating. A strange man telling them that he was sorry for their loss wouldn't help any at all.

Spencer was seated in a chair while Stiles stood by the board the room had been in silence for some time all were thinking well Spencer broke it saying, "Tell me all we have on Morgan Langany. She was the first and the first always had the most meaning or important with these type of killers."

Stiles reached for the file saying, "White, late 20s, blonde, has three children, was coming home from work, middle class, average intelligence, and that's about it."  
Spencer had a thoughtful look on his face before continuing by asking, "Where did she work?"

Stiles look closely and answered, "Looks like she was a nurse."

Spencer wisely says, "So say his girlfriend or someone he considered a wife died and she was a nurse. This just makes him even angrier he lost his girlfriend/wife and this girl is living the same life as her. In his mind the worlds not fair to him. Now, he's finding anyone and everyone that could take the place of and be his girlfriend/wife when they don't fit or go along with it he gets angry and kills them."

Styles leaned forward in deep in thought and slowly says, "That makes sense."

Spencer looked at his husband for a moment before a voice broke the heavy silence that had been laid over the room. Lydia mumbled out into the room, "That's sick."

Stiles chuckled and said, "I've seen sicker and besides you weren't gonna die your hair blonde were you?"

She quickly shook her head no.   
Scott was standing in the corner of the room whispering something under his breath.

Derek asked tauntingly, "What was that Wolfie?

All the supernaturals eyes darted up at Stiles in wonder and slight betrayal.

Scott looked directly at stained and asked in a dark and angry voice, "You told them?"

Stiles nodded and Derek smiled saying, "I have seen all kinds of freaky shit in this line of work, you don't think we wouldn't run across the supernatural at some point with the kinda work we do? Please, that's kids stuff at this point."  
~~~  
Spencer got a call not long after throwing a smile at Stiles and mouthing, "It's mom."

Stiles smiled and nodded acknowledging before saying, "Tell her I said hi." He was smiling very brightly surprising the Pack profoundly.

Spencer nodded telling him he would before with a simple "Will do" before leaving the room.

Derek chuckled and said, "I swear that you talk at women more than he does sometimes."

Stiles smiled, "You're probably right. I do talk to her a lot."

Lydia cut in asking, "So is Spencer's mom your wife or something? Because that would be so weird."

Stiles couldn't help but rolled his eyes, "Of course not we're just really close because of my close relationship with Spencer."

At that moment Spencer as if he had been summoned popped his head back into the room and saying, "She wants to talk to you, babe."

Smiling Stiles got up and took the phone from his wonderful husband and began to talk to the women on the other line. Spencer came back in and picked up Stile's own phone.

Scott looked up at him saying, "Stiles doesn't like it when other people touch his phone."

Spencer said back to him, "I don't think we he will care I got to call Hotch and tell him what we found."

Scott tensed and said, "Well he was my best friend so I can't help but think I know him better."

Derek cut in before Spencer could, "The key word in that sentence is "was"."

Scott smiled an animalistic smile and said, "Yeah well I still think I know him better than you fools. He will release that he needs to come crawling back to us eventually anyway."

Spencer got a look dark in his eyes one that even made Derek shiver slightly and said, "Well first off, he's my husband so I do believe I know him better and there's no way in hell he will ever go crawling back to you! He is a strong, free-willed, intelligent person. Unlike you."

Scott was shocked. Was Stiles gay?  
~~~

When Stiles finally came back in the room from talking to his mother in law. The whole pack looked up at him, of course, it was a Lydia that question, "You're gay?"

Stiles shared a look with Spencer and they seem to have a conversation with their eyes before Stiles looked back at the park with a smug grin on his face he turned to his husband and kissed his right on the cheek saying, "I'm bi actually."


	9. Chapter 9: Gods That Was Hot!

The question that sometimes drives me hazy: Am I or the others crazy? ~Albert Einstein 

The tension in the room was high, but so far Stiles was unaffected by it or at least it seemed like he was and Spencer as smart as he didn't even realize that there was tension. Stiles and he never really were that lovey-dovey in public as it so wasn't surprising him to pack did not know. 

Stiles had at some point stormed out of the room while Spencer was lost in his thoughts upon noticing he looked around he saw Scott was glaring and had his teeth clenched. Well, that's not healthy. Spencer just couldn't understand what made that guy so angry, I mean he knew from a profiles pint of view but he didn't understand why. Stiles had given them all an invitation to the wedding and tried to fix the relationship on a great many occasion. 

Scott turned his anger at Spencer who was still clueless about what was going on, "So what does that make you, fag?

Spencer bushed and look down. Derek looked at his best friend then the young man, "Don't talk to him like that"

Spencer looked up at his best friend in a silent thank you. Spencer cleared his throat and rambled on nervously, "I'm pansexual actually. Did you know in ancient Rome it didn't matter which sex you had sex with as long as they had a high status."

Lydia looked up at the man with a sharp looking her eyes, "What kinda of freak sexuality is that?"

Spencer didn't notice the tone of her voice but continued almost excitingly, "The pan a Greek prefix that means all. We also use the term omnisexual because Omni means all in Latin. Pansexuality, or omnisexuality, is the sexual, romantic or emotional attraction towards people regardless of their sex or gender identity. Pansexual people may refer to themselves as gender-blind, asserting that gender and sex are not determining factors in their romantic or sexual attraction to others. I believe that there are many more important things to attraction than gender like intelligence and personality."

Scott glares at Spencer and spat, "What part of no one cares don't you get, you nasty pan screwing freak show?"

Spencer looked up at him and stopped rambling he will let his face drop down shamefully almost like a kid that caught stealing a cookie before dinner. 

Derek found that this was the best time for him to intervene, "Listen kid just leave you're not helping with this case and other than upsetting our brightest agents I don't see why you're here. Now go run home to your mom cause your to scared to come out of the closet yourself."

Stiles came in and had a dark glare on his face after noticing how close Scott had gotten to his husband. Rushings Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulders with a strengthen the werewolf didn't know he possessed. Stiles slammed him against the back wall. All could hear the air leave the werewolf's body. A dark voice one that the pack had only heard once and one that no one ever wanted to hear again Stiles said, "You will not touch or come near my husband ever again! You hear me?" 

The voice was almost as dark as avoid Stiles and was one Stiles only used at extremes. Scott looked at his old friend in actual fear and in a voice that was a weal he whimpered, "Yes, sir. 

Stiles dropped him and walked over to where Spencer was then asked him softly if Scott had hurt in any shape or form. 

Scott dropped to the door with a thump and the pack looked at him as if he was pathetic. The entire pack watches Stiles carefully after that they had only seen that when Void Stiles was present and honestly it was scary. They also knew that now was a good time to leave it or they might not make it out. They all began to leave silently and left Scott to pick himself up. They were leaving for better or worse. 

Walking out of the room Lydia mumbled to Kira, "That was kinda hot."

Stiles and Spencer had somehow heard them of course and after they were out of the room and earshot Spencer whispered to his husband, "She's right you know that was kinda hot," before kissing his neck. 

Derek Made a yuck face and a gagging sound before slapping his friends' shoulders playfully and saying, "Keep it PG boys."  
~~~

They had gotten a call sometime after the pack had left and Garcia said they have a suspect. His name is Ricky Smith. A common name yes, and so was the guy himself to anyone that knew him. He was even a little on the weird side. You know the stare at you just a little too long kinda weird. That was him. He just wants his girlfriend to a hit-and-run which was tragic but wouldn't be enough to kill for any normal person. 

The team was talking about his work, he worked for a repair company, it turned out he hadn't come in for a few day. This was all good and well after all they had got his address fairly easy. 

Stiles had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong in cases like these something always did after all. This was all about will too easy he couldn't stop himself from thinking. Something just wasn't right and almost as soon as the thought passed through his had a phone started to ring. The sound filled the police department everyone was holding their breath. 

Derek ran over in to get the phone looking up he made the team his mouth set in a firm line and a dark looked placed over his eyes even some pain flashed through his eyes. In a dark voice, he said, "He has his next victim."

And that's when the chaos arose.


	10. Chapter 10: Memory Lane

"Do not dwell on the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment." – Buddha

It was after Derek had come running in that Stiles grabbed his FBI bulletproof vest and began to strap on his gun. Spencer was fussing over him, but with a sweet and swift kiss on to Spencer's lips the man backed off. 

Stiles smiled at his husband gently, "I'll be fine. We will be fine. We'll get through will get the baddies and save a girl like always. Afterwards will get the hell out of here. We'll go home and even celebrate. I'll even buy you a new book."

Spencer let his hands drop from Stiles vest. Stiles grab them gently and after placing a small kiss on each knuckle he began to pull the man to the car.

Stiles was driving for he was the only one that knew how to get around this hell hole. Or at least that's what they told him, but really it was probably so that he would have something to focus on other than the memories.

Today had begun simple enough and now Stiles had sweat gathered on his brow and was gripping the steering wheel with all he had. Driving down the old roads of his youth was not helping either. He saw the playground where he had met Scott and even the sandbox they had often played in as children. He saw the old church where his mother used drag Stiles and his father to every Sunday after making them dress in there finest clothing.

On the left was his old favorite dinner that ironically looked like it had changed after all these the years. To be honest it probably hadn't.

The old library where one day he wants somehow caught a book on fire although no one knew how.

He drove past Beacon Hills High School and felt himself cringe the memories of a place will forever linger in his mind. From playing lacrosse to sitting in the classrooms for so long each day then there were the times getting in trouble between class.

His heart pounded and he even felt tears in his eyes when he drove past the cemetery his mother laid for the longer part of his life. His mind filled with memories of her.

Stiles tried to pull himself from the past, but in that moment it seemed impossible. His eyes were wide and unfocused as he drove through the memories. Some seemed like memories some from long a long ago past while others felt like they were from yesterday. Stiles grew up in this town, but not only that he learned so much here along with having lost so much more.

Millions of memories flashed through his mind as he drove. Times of happiness and sadness too. Times when things were tough and times with things couldn't have been better. Memories of when he was little to when he was all grown up. As he drove down a road of haunting memories and thoughts Stiles begin to feel a deep sadness grow in his chest.

He had after all this time kind of miss this place. He missed the smells and the hiking trail. Hell, he even misses his old friends. His insides old inside jokes that would forever call him to laughter. He missed the times when things were more simple and everyone could be made happy with a mere joke. Now, there was a killer in his town! Killing his people!

Looking over to Spencer he knew that although he misses this place and his family here most of the time and sometimes even his old friends. He would never ever change a thing. Spencer had become his life along with saving people. He had amazing friends now and deep in his heart of pure gold he knew that he could never go back to things were before.   
This was his life for better or for worse and it was one that he had made for himself. He was now willing to live forever.

Breaking from the memories finally, Stiles punch the gas and maybe even a little smile begin to grow ever so slightly over his face.

They were going to catch this guy and save the girl. There was no doubt in his mind that Derek would kick down the door and they would all storm in guns raised. When they walked out the guy would be in cuffs and not the kinky kind either.

Well at least that's how he hoped it would happen, but nothing ever does go as planned in Beacon Hills. People get hurt and people die in Beacon Hills that's just how it goes. For once in Stiles life he almost found himself begging for things to work out how he wanted.


	11. Chapter 11: Really?

"Happiness is your nature. It is not wrong to desire it. What is wrong is seeking it outside when it is inside." – Ramana Maharshi

Derek did, of course, kick the door down to the house. Ricky was standing there as if he expected them and in that moment Stiles knew for sure that everything was going to go wrong. Ricky had in one hand a knife made of silver and in his other arm, he was holding a girl back. Her eyes were wide with fear although she remarkably was struggling against him.

Stiles was the second one who walked in his gun raised and shock ran through him at the sight before him. The girl he had known for many years it was none other than his first girlfriend Malia, herself. Seeing her had steeled his nerves. Her eyes met his and they were wide and filled with fear. Ricky grip the girl tighter, "Move and she's dead. Trust me I know what she is and I will end her now. I'm not scared of you."

Derek motion for Stiles moved to his left and Stiles move to left as a sharp pain grows in his chest. This was his first girlfriend after all. The relationship might not have lasted long and really be anything more than a little bit a puppy love but he still didn't want anything awful to happen to her. She was a person after all. One that he at one point cared deeply for. He knew all too well what these sickos could do to people and he was not gonna let that happen to her.

Hotch came in the backdown and was barely in the room when a man came flying down from the rafters and started to just wail on him. The light skinned man pound into him his fists bloody, but what scared the team, even more, is when both men punched their matching silver knifes into both Hotch's and Malia's chests. Time seemed to slow in the moment or at least it did for Stiles.

Spencer was after Hotch by only barely 5 steps. He paused just a mere moment enough time for his and Stiles eyes to meet.   
~~~  
It all happened so fast was something people say all the time when talking to Stiles in the interrogation room, but now the tables have turned and he was the one sitting at the table. A part of him still didn't want to believe his boss, no his friend, was in the hospital and it might be bleeding out because Stiles doesn't know nor see the guys in the rafters.

The man that interviewed Stiles was kind of a jerk and he was bald too. That was probably why bald people are always so angry. He kept snapping his fingers in front of Stiles' face as if that was going to help him focus, but Stiles had just seen two people that he cared about to be stabbed. And it's okay to be a little off track when that happens or at least it was in Stiles opinion.

The man snapped his fingers in front of Stiles face one more time and said in a voice that demanded attention probably that he lacked as a child in Stiles opinion, "Tell me what happen again."

Stiles met the guy's eyes a dark look in his eyes and let out an empty laughed saying, "It was all going as planned it really was. Derek or Agent Morgan kick down the door. He and I went in the front while Emily and JJ went in the side door. Of course, it was Hotch and Spencer that when in the back. At first, everything seems normal, but the guy had to know we were coming he had a backup and had already a scene set with Malia. He knew we were coming in, of course, we didn't look up we were all too focused on the scene in front of us."

At this point, Stiles sighed before continuing, "Hotch came in and this man just came down from the rafters. They both had matching knives that looked to me as if they were made of silver. It was also fast, but the man that beating Hotch in the man holding Malia stabbed them almost in the same exact moment."

His hands gripped his hair in a voice of anger he continued once more, "We never profiled two people because there wasn't but then again we never profiled him as a suicide. Ricky popped a pill in his mouth and fell to the ground dead foam filled his mouth. It must've been some kind of poison. The other guy was gone as fast as we could get our guns out. He had pulled open a trap door and was just gone. Derek and I chased after him, but there were so many passages. He was gone we couldn't catch him. Someone at some point called 911 and the girls and Spencer were helping Hotch and Malia.

The bald man nodded pausing and then asked, "Do you feel that you can continue to work in this case?"

Stiles stood and smacked his hand down on the table before growling, "There's no way in hell you're taking me off this case nor will you take my team. We have worked on personal cases before and done just fine. Why don't you get your head out of your ass and let us do our jobs!"

The man must've been A robot because he didn't react just smiled faintly and said, "We will take this into account Mr. Stilinski but in the meantime have your phone near you."

Stiles looked at him his eyes almost daggers, "That's Dr. Stilinski."

Getting up and opening the door he said, "Why don't go back to your hotel room we will tell you if you and your team are allowed to stay in this case tomorrow morning."

Walking out Stiles catching Derek's eyes and made a sharp nod with his head. They were going to get answers one way or another.   
~~~  
He and Derek Morgan were on their way to the Packs house as it was called. Basically, a house that was on Hale land where all of the pack live now. The agents had kept Spencer so it was just Stiles and Derek. The girls are with Hotch at the hospital but also doing research with Garcia. Rossi was fighting to keep them on the case in doing a pretty good job of it or at least they hoped so.

Stiles could feel the groom feeling in the air. This was personal and no way in hell would the person that a that was doing this come out unscratched.

Derek and Stiles pull up to the Packhouse in that pure second their eyes met once more. They were getting answers whether the wolves wanted them to or not.


	12. Chapter 12: Who Let The Void Out?

"To think in terms of either pessimism or optimism oversimplifies the truth. The problem is to see reality as it is." – Thích Nhất Hạnh

The pack had to of known they were there, you know with the super senses and all, but they haven't shown their faces. Derek (Morgan) was standing at the door knocking slowly, of course, a taunting smile plastered on his face.

Scott threw the door open, "What the hell do you want"

Derek smiled broadly, "We need information, asshole."

Long story short they were all sitting in the living room with Derek and Stiles on a comfy couch. The pack sat across from the room from them glaring angrily. Well, some of the pack that was Lydia was peering at them with interest and making googly eyes at our dear Derek Morgan. Scott, of course, being Scott did glare, but in reality when I say everyone in the Pack was glaring it was really only him.

For the rest of the Pack, Mr. Sourwolf himself was leaning into a wall silently being broad as always. The younger pack members look at the two-man cautiously but curiously with maybe a little excitement two FBI agents were in front of them. So really it was just Scott that was glaring angrily, but that's seemed to be his thing lately.

Stiles moved his fingers tapping them each gently against his thumb. Something he did that not only helped him think but helped him with the extra energy that always seems to course through his veins.

Scott's huffed, "What do you guys really want?"

Derek was about to slug forward with a super sassy response when Stiles grabbed him by the arm and gave him a look. The man shifted his weight before beginning, "A hunter was the one doing the doing the killings. We profile that he was working alone, but the scene there was another man. This is your territory do you know anything about this?"

Scott huffed again, "Now why I should help you, Stiles."

Stiles smiled darkly, "Because he stabbed one of your pack members and she just might be dying right now. And you're doing nothing to help her."

Scott pulls back slightly and looked at it the pack members finally noticing that one of them was missing. Then it was Keira the gasped, "Malia.l

Stiles nodded sadly after this simple and remorseful response Scott's eyes glowed a faded red, "What did you do to her?"

Styles look at him confused. Were the wire really that mixed up in his brains, my God. He chose his words carefully said, "Our unsub, Ricky Smith, at some point in the last 48 hours took her when we got to the crime scene, Ricky's house, he was waiting for us. Malia got stabbed with a silver knife by Ricky as was was my boss, a good man, and friend, but by another man that came from the ceiling. Before Ricky killed himself he said he knew what she was. Now, this leads me to believe that he was a hunter. Now, do you know anything about any hunters or other supernatural as you're the alpha of this territory and you should have a rubric of every supernatural creature that lives here? Do you or don't you have any idea who could've done the Scott?"

Scott glared at him with a silent dare, "Do you have to speak to me as if I'm a child, Stiles?"

Stiles shook his head he was getting tired of this crap, "Just answer the question, Scott."

Scott crosses arms, "No."

Stiles looks up the man, "What?"

Scott looked at the wall his teeth clenched slightly, "No, I don't have a list of the supernaturals in this area nor do I have any idea who could've done this."

Stiles got up from the couch and walked to the window before asking and, "Why not? All alpha have a list if not a physical one then they have a mental one."

Scott's response was, "Yeah well not me. This is my pack and you're not part of it so just get the hell out of my house."

Stiles turned around facing the man, "Your pack member is hurt maybe dying and all you can think about is how I'm not in your little pack. My God grows up and gets your head out of your ass. I'm here to solve a crime not play nice. So if you would put on your big boy alpha panties and figure your shit out maybe we could get through this without any other people losing their lives.

Scott laughed, "You're just jealous of me, aren't you?"

Stiles looked at him dumbfounded, "Yeah maybe at one time I was as a teen, but not now I'm just starting to pity you because you're just a little man, Scott. Your half the person you once were and really I don't know what happened to you but somethings not right anymore."

Scott's eyes lit to life with anger, "What the hell did you say?"

Stiles rolled his eyes looking over to Derek. Who was just sitting on the couch taking in the situation trying to stop himself from giggling?

Scott chuckled darkly, "Do you want to know why everyone hates you so much. You killed people and you were always a useless and a weight to the pack.

Stiles sighed, "We were just kids you got a let it go."

Scott glared at him and swung his fist shouting, "You killed my first love!"

Stiles caught the werewolves fist. "I didn't kill her Scott an arrow did that wasn't shot form my hand. So no I didn't kill her. I was void and yes void killed people but he didn't kill her. I have to live with that but this is not what she would have wanted Scott."

Scott looked darkly and tried to pull his hand back, "What are you void again? How did you get stronger, your weak?"

Stiles sighed letting the man's first drop, "I went to the gym a lot and worked hard a lot. For your information, a part of me will always be affected by void but I'm not a Void Stiles anymore. I'm stronger because I had to be. I'm happy because of the sadness I have known. I'm smarter because of my mistakes and I am wiser because I have learned. You got to get your act together man. You act as if you haven't lived more than a year at the time of 10. You are childish and unfit to be an Alpha. You need to find out what is going on in your territory or else."

Scott replied slyly, "Or else what?"

Stiles smiled tauntingly as he walked out, "I'll show you the part of me that is still void and you're going down for the murders."  
~~~  
After he and Derek got out of the wolves earshot Derek asked, "Did you mean it?"

Stiles smiled, "Of course not. I'm not completely crazy."

Derick smiled, "That's Why were friends we not do crazy shit to prove a point. Now, where are we going next, man?"

Stiles drove and turned to him saying, "To someone I know will have answers as cryptic as he might seem."

Derek grinned, "You knew he didn't have the answers! You just wanted to get under his skin, you sly dog!"

Stiles smiled, "That's spark and fox to you, Mr. Penelope's Chocolate Love!"

Derek turned on the radio and Who Let The Dogs Out was on. He sang, "Who let the void out? Who, who, who!"


	13. Chapter 13: Oh, Christmas Tree

"The basic root of happiness lies in our minds; outer circumstances are nothing more than adverse or favorable." ―Matthieu Ricard  
Stiles stopped the car and then turned to Derek smiling, "This guy is going to give us answers, but they are going to be off center in not direct. He probably not going to be very helpful either. To be honest he can be kinda a dick sometimes too."

Derek smile back at Stiles, "Am I going to have to beat it out of him?"

Stiles laughed slightly but it came out as more of a sigh, "I don't think so."

Derek made a slight pouty face then push open the door. He and Stiles stepped out of the car in time. And this may or may not have been something that they may or may not have practice for hours on end to at least someday to freak people out. Now it was just came naturally.

Stiles pulled open the door to the vet office. From the back to the building then a voice call, "Yes?"

A smirk made its way on the Stiles lips and he felt himself go back in time. This mere vet office had held a lot memories for him. He died here if only for a very brief time after all. The man in the next room had told him about him being a spark. Being a spark still made him human just he heals a little bit faster and if he believes things hard enough they sometimes will come true. The fox was also part of him although he wasn't a shifter his senses became ever so slightly better and also his reflexes were the best they ever could possibly could be. Stiles even believe that if he had been an animal he would've been a fox. He was after all very clever and resourceful.

Stiles stepped forward and called out, "I think we need your help."

Deacon peaked out the door and raised an eyebrow, "Stiles," he paused collecting his thoughts, "I didn't expect you here."

Stiles smiled slightly, "Tell me about the hunters that came to you."

The man now had gray hair gathered around his temples and wrinkle clouded his face, but intellect shone through his eyes. He paused for a moment, "They wanted something I didn't have. They didn't ask they demanded. Of course their was only the two of them."

Derek move forward, "What didn't you have?"

Stiles answered for the man, "They wanted the list of supernatural of Beacon Hills."

Deacon paused and pressed his lips together before continuing, "They were not very understandable or knowledgeable. They wanted sliver and I am not involved in the pack business anymore. All they kept asking about were the packs and omegas from around here here."

Stiles nodded, "Did you give them any information?"

The man pulled his hands down on the counter before saying in that oh so wise and slightly annoying voice of his, "There are answers I'm everything if you know how to look."  
Derek slammed his hand down on the counter, "There are people who are dying and you can't even give us a damn answer. We need to know this guys victim pool. I will take you in for withholding information if you're not careful."

Deacon looked at the man carefully, "I wouldn't threaten me agent. I'm not someone you can push around."

Derek got pissed to put it simply. A vein was at attention in his neck and a dark look past over his face.

Stiles took a deep breath and said, "Please just give us what you know. We need to solve this case before anyone more dies."

Deacon looked at the man in front of him. He saw just how far Stiles had come. Stiles wasn't a boy anymore he was a grown adult. To put it simply he had seen some shit. He was an FYI agent who had a doctorate in psychology and sociology. That wasn't easy plus he was bisexual even though it was legal people are still dicks when they see two men together. Stiles didn't know his own power as Deacon had hoped he would. Maybe just maybe he would have to help with that. Finally the man came to a decision, "I will tell you what I know, but you have to do something for me."  
~~~  
Derek dropped Stiles off at the edge of the woods laughing his ass off at what Stiles had to do. At this point it probably 12 at night that and of course Stiles was in the middle of the woods looking for a big ass tree stump.

If you have asked Stiles in that moment if he hated his life he would most likely answer, yes, but no one was asking because he was alone in the woods.

He swore that he was walking in circles and he was slightly no he was highly bored. So he did what any sane or at least slightly sane person would do. He stared to sing, "Oh, Christmas tree! Oh, Christmas tree! How I wonder where the hell this tree is!"

Okay so maybe he wasn't likely the most sane person but that's not the point. At this point let's face it he was cold, tired, and out in the middle of nowhere in the very town that was the vain of his existence. Of course he could only blame the world in this horrific joke that was his life at the moment.

After singing loudly and cursing loudly into the trees Stiles was about to give up turn around start a long walk back to the town, hoping he could find his way home, when he tripped. Yep, he tripped and fell right on to the center of the big ass tree he was looking for.

He put his palm down on the tree center to pick himself when it began to pulse with energy glow brightly.

Stiles felt the pulse through him and without his knowledge he mumbled, "Oh, Christmas tree."


	14. Chapter 14: Sparks

"In today's rush, we all think too much — seek too much — want too much — and forget about the joy of just being." - Eckhart Tolle

When Stiles awoke next he could feel the power bubble up in his veins, and he knew it was only a matter of time before it busted to surface. His body hurt and he had a headache. The only thought on his mind though was getting home so he could snuggle up to a movie with his husband, but no, he was here in the middle of nowhere laying on a tree stump as if he was a stoner that had past out after his last blunt.

He got up and started walking back, and somehow, probably by the power or that damn tree, he knew the way. In his mind he could see the lines of power that came from the tree and it was as if everything around him was a better color than before. Maybe, someone drugged him after all.

He could feel deep in his bones that something was different now. The way to the town was a calming walk after everything he had on his mind. He tapped into his scents and could smell the sweet and woody smell of the woods. He found himself at some point in front of the police office. Through a window he could see his team, they were pacing, he found himself in that moment smile. They were his family and they were worried about him. Walking in after smiling like a creeper and looking in like one as well, Spencer pulled him closely into a hug. "What's going on?"

Stiles could only smile at the group, "We are going to solve this case and get home to our families."  
~~~  
It turned out that Rossi was very good at getting his way, probably from years of practice and all his wifes. To put it simply they were on the case and wouldn't be off of it until they solved it.

Apart of Stiles was out for blood now. They had after all hurt one of his best friends and almost family members, but another part knew that all he really wanted was to solve this care and get Hutch home to his son.

Now, he had awoken some kinda special gift that he had hidden in his genes for god knows how long. He wanted his apartment, covered in books as it might be, over the stupid hotel he was in at the moment. When he got home he was going to snuggle with Spencer for three days strait then maybe just maybe he would be willing to go back to work as long as he never had to come back to Beacon Hills on a case. Then again when did things go anyone's way in Beacon Hills?

Stiles was sitting back in an office chair looking at a map of the town and it's surrounding area. He knew some places that supernaturals would be drawn to and would like to gather. He could almost feel where some places of groups of individuals gathered. He, of course, circled them in red. Other places he circled in blue if he knew they were a safe haven per say.

Being a spark was most like being Wicca but with a bit more active powers. You didn't really have supernatural powers, but the ability to shape the world around you with the power of belief along with influence nature. He could feel things a little bit more, but still really didn't feel like he was magical. He wasn't magically a bad ass either. He was as he always had been that being unbelievable smart, difficult to deal with at times and kinda geeky. He had seen ever star Wars and every superhero movie out there, yes even ones in other langues. he worked for the FBI and he was still married to one of the smartest people in the world and that wouldn't be changing anytime soon. Being a spark wasn't going to change his life.

He had a deep feeling in his bones. He knew that something was coming and deep inside his gut he knew that whatever it was he would be ready for it. He knew those around him were strong and could take anything thrown at them. He would do the same. This hunter had just angered a team of amazing agents so he better watch his back for the pain he caused. It was Stiles turn now to cause the hurt.

Stiles had the team going to ever supernatural in the area and explain what was going on. Many of them knew the victims and told them that they had no idea that a hunter was in town.

Spencer at the time was sitting across from Stiles his thinking face was on when he asked, "So, this unsub has killed others before, right? He had to have had to know the area so we are looking for a local that a one point wasn't a supernatural hunter, but a normal one. lets say he finds out about the supernatural by the some crazy freak accident. Now, he wants to kill all the supernaturals in the area."

Stiles nodded, "So we are looking for freak accidents that happened in the last six months."

Stiles had the amazing Garcia on the phone in matter of seconds telling her what he and Spencer had came up with adding in at the end he thought the two were brothers.  
~~~   
It was a little bit later when a call came in. Not one that Stiles had ever wanted to hear. Stiles dear father had been shot and with tears building in his eyes Stiles took of grabbing his keys. Spencer watched his husband go silent understanding etched on his face. Stiles jumped in the car and started to gun it to the hospital.

The memories sped past his mind and he left them behind. It was time for him to move on. This was just a stupid town. The people here were his past and he had done well without them. Now, it was finally time for him to spaz up and get this done.

He continued to sped past the town and to the hospital in recorded time. Pulling in anger gripped him only for a moment, but he let it go. This anger would only hold him back and have this towns grip tighten on him. He would not run from his past anymore it was time. He was ready. He was going to see his dad then get back to his work that he was damn well at. The team of crime fighters are going to free this town from at least one of its demons even if its one of the last things he ever does.


	15. Chapter 15: Zombies?

"Suffering is due to our disconnection with the inner soul. Meditation is establishing that connection" – Amit Ray

The man that walked into the hospital made all the members of the staff that had once know the man held their breath. This was not the Stile Stiniski that once had a panic attack that had him bedridden for two days. He was a strong married FBI agent now.

A nurse now in her late 50's led him to his fathers room with a soft smile. Her name was Nancy and sh had tried to set him up with her daughter when he was only a teen. It's funny how things change. Life always came back full cycle.

Stiles took a deep breath as he entered his fathers room. The vases of flowers that covered the room showed that he was a well loved and remarkable man. The honey eyed boy took his fathers soft hand and held it lightly. This man he couldn't lose. They were the Stiniski men. Both brave and self-sacrificing, sometimes to a fault, most of all this was the man that held him together. He was the one that taught him to be the man he is today.

The older of the two opened his eyes ever so slowly and cracked out in a tone that creaked that he need a drink, "My son?"

Stiles handed the man a bottle of water and the older of the two took it with a groan, but was clearly happy to take it. Stiles smiled at his father sadly, "I know what has to be done."

The sheriff nodded, "I know you do."

Stiles blinked in surprise, "How?"

The old man smiled, "Because you wouldn't be here if you didn't and your here to stay goodbye."

Stiles nodded, "I guess so."

Noah nodded back,"Just promise me one thing will you? Come back alive."

Stiles squeezed his father's hand one more time,. The was as close to a promise the older man was going to get.

Stiles pecked his fathers forehead and pushed some energy, his power, into him, "Heal quickly."

Then he walked away and Stiles didn't look back after all he rarely did anymore. He moved to the future, but didn't run from his past.

~~~

He was back in the woods once more, but this time he wasn't alone by his side was Spencer and Derek. The rest of the team not far behind, of course. It was decided that Hotch would stay behind at the station, but all the others would be in the woods.

Stiles felt a soft but course hand enter his own, a hand he knew well, it was the hand of his dearest husband. he pack came running in from the side, almost like wild animals. Everyone in the clearing seemed to be holding something back. Stiles spoke first, "I know what this is."

The pack seem to shift slightly and tense, Scott called out to them, "What is it then?"

Stiles looked at Spencer and gentle rubbed his hand, It's the spirit of Gerard. The the hunters were just that average old animal killers until the day of Gerard's death. Their family reported that the first brother, Matt, was acting strange and becoming more aggressive. After a few months later on the date of Kate's death the other brother, Ricky, was acting strange now this only just started happening. My guess is Kate's spirit hadn't been settled yet and that's why they slipped up."

The team didn't look surprised they had after all already knew and had talked everything out with Stiles. The pack look at the man in shock. It was Lydia that asked, "How did you figure all of this out?"

Stiles seemed to smirk and shrug lazily, "Years of practice."

Spencer smiled at his husband. This was a plot twist in deed, but not one that our heroes couldn't be handled.

Scott found himself asking, "What now?"

Stiles smiled in a taunting way, "Well, there's only a few place in this god awful town that would be good for an angry spirit like his. He would be hiding in a place that's dark and somewhere he has been before."

Spencer rambled out, "Evil or twisted spirits can travel freely, but link to a place that they had been in there life and claim this to be their "home base". Unsurprisingly he would go to somewhere he had been before. He might not yet know that Kate is truly dead now or if he does he probably wouldn't care because by his past he clearly reads as a sociopaths. "

The team continued to throw in bits of information until Derek Hale held up his hand. The man paused and said, "I think I know the place."

~~~

They planned to ambush him sundown when his spirit would be the weakest. Stiles was lost in his head until Spencer turned to him a silent understanding grow in his eyes, "It's a good plan."

Stiles cringed at himself in his own mind, "Yeah, but what if it's not good enough?"

Spencer smiled at the other man, "If your powers come from belief then you should believe it will work. The team and I all believe in you. Now, you, my dearly beloved, need to as well."

Stiles smiled softly at him, "Okay."

It was the next morning when they wake up. Last nights talk with Spencer really kicked Stiles into gear. The team had all talked and now it was done. The cars for once wee felt idle chatter because the BAU was a family and it was Stiles that made this plan so they would trust it would work.

It wasn't until they got to the old underground base that Derek (Hale) was once held captivate and it was only then did the chatter died down into a seldom silence.

The place stank of death and sorrow. The team was getting their vests and guns ready when the pack showed. It was a strange thing seeing Stile's past and present to meet in a single fight on the same side. This after all was life and it truly was inexpiable.

~~~

Stiles lead the attack this time and was shocked by what he saw when he got inside. Bodies of long departed people littered the ground and of course they were the one thing that everyone truly hates, zombies. Yup, you heard it.

The pack went after them and the team made it's way into the holding room. deep inside Stiles knew that were that vile man would be. It was Stiles that crossed the thrust hold of the door first and in time the door slammed shut before another could get in.

The old man or young man as he appeared came forward from the shadows in a way only creep villains did a twisted crazed smile upon his face.

Memories of pain flowed into Stiles mind of times when he was a teen, the the first time he was shot, memories of his mother in her final days, and many other painful memories. They began to cloud his head in a way only pain could.

He could feel himself being pulling into insanity when a voice called from outside the room, "Your strong enough Stiles!' and another calling out, "Kick his ass, man!"

Stiles felt himself straiten his spine and began to pull himself from the edge of memories . It was then that memories of happiness filled his mind like his wedding, of his husband and friends, and lastly his mother and father.

A scream build inside his chest and energy pored from him, "Enough!"

Green energy pulsed and filled the room and he looked up at the ghost of a foe long ago fought. His eyes glowed with the pure power of his will and spark, but with the rage of a man that would do anything to protect his family. Then the energy surged.


	16. Chapter 16: The Floor Is Lava

Friendship with oneself is all important because without it one cannot be friends with anybody else in the world.  
\- Eleanor Roosevelt

If you had asked Stiles if he would be pouring out a green energy of the supernatural kind two days ago he probably would have called you crazy and flip you off. Now, he was standing in front of the ghost of a very evil man. His very green spark was working overdrive it's energy or his energy, he could feel in every last part of his body.  
Looking up he saw the man. This man has haunted him for years. This man was one of the first to put Stiles through Hell and without this crazy dude nothing would have ever happened to the Hales meaning that nothing would of happened to get Stiles into this mess but Stiles was happy with is life and he wasn't a vengeful spirit after all he was peaceful most of the time. He was angry, yes, but he was able to calm himself to not attack in rage that would have ended badly. 

The man smile wickedly, "Hello, little boy," his eyes glowed with a cruel black energy, "I have been waiting for you, spark."  
Stiles, himself, had a moment of silence. His mind was forming around with the man was saying. He wanted Stiles here for a very specific reason. This crazy, angry, tainted man wanted him here, but why? How could he have known Stiles would come? After all another team could of been chosen for this case or it could have never been brought up to the BAU at all. These questions lingered in Stiles mind like a silent taunt.  
He looked up at Gerard man smile was so predator as if it was that of a serial killer, but then again maybe that's what he was. Stiles need to stop looking at this like a victim, but more as a BAU agent. 

He watch the man's movements; he was overconfident and was waiting for Stiles to make a wrong move to show weakness. He favors his right side perhaps an old injury. He could read it all. This man wanted his power in at the Stiles faulted slightly.

Power is something Stiles himself truly had never really thought about wanting. He was always more of a gain your respect kind a guy. He was alright being the guy left in the background for the most part at times he wanted to be Batman but if he could help people at the end of the day that's all that matters. He known that he had power now, hell you could see it flowing through him , and he also knew that he would use the power to save his friends. He was in all a good person maybe a bit of a trickster and maybe he had a bit of a dark side to him but don't we all? But this man that stood before Stiles was evil through and through. 

Stiles pulled his power to the surface and look at the man in a silent challenge. Gerard smiled a cool and unforgiving smiling while Stiles got ready to attack.  
Stepping into a fighting stance Stiles willed the tension in shoulders to relax and shook his arm slightly. His power sparked along his arms. He took a steadying breath and will his power to cover the floor. He had it fill out the room. It was just him and the demented old son of a biscuit eater. 

Stiles watched as the man walked forward he had a tense walk but the posture of a season boxer. Gerard took a strike at him but Stiles gracefully moved away. Years of fighting with Derick Morgan had taught him a lot. Gerard pulled himself back to a proper pose and then struck at Stiles again at this point Stiles had measured him up and he had saw that he favored his right side while rarely moved his left. He caught the mans fist and through it to the side, then he faked left threw a punch at the mans face and slide his leg under his opponents. Gerard's legs buckled from under him and he barely had time to recover before Stiles brought his fist to the center of the man's face and then took a punch to the man's middle. Gerard was enraged and dazed losing focus as the seconds went by so Stiles used his leg and kick him right in his balls. When you're fighting for your life you can fight dirty.

Stiles grinned the smile of that of a trickster and yelled, "The floor is lava!" Before jumped on a wooden box that was beside him. His magic flow and flared to life making the floor became a pit of well, green lava but still. The point was there.  
Gerard let out a scream and being burned to his core. Stiles screamed out an anti-possession chant and watch as the dark spirit of the man came out from the kids body. Stiles stop the lively green lava, but a single spark floated up and burn the evil man so until it was nothing. He was nothing now nothing was left he could harm no one more.  
Stiles felt his power crawl back into him and looked over at the once possessed man with a soft and understanding smile. The man only looked up at him with fear and confusion. "What happened the man?" He asked. 

Stiles patted his back gently at the man, "You were possessed by an old evil dude."

The man looked at him in fear, "Is my brother really dead?"

Stiles patted the man's back once more while grimacing, "I would recommend counseling man." Stiles walked away from the shaken man and open the door all the zombies had drop dead when Gerard's spirit was burned. Finally lost to avoid one could say. 

Stiles smiled at his friends, new and old, Spencer came forwarded and the two men embraced each other tightly, Stiles smiled into the hugs, "I love you, Spencer, so much."  
He looked around most of everybody was all right, a few scrapes and scratches here and there, but nothing they couldn't heal from. Derek came forward and join the hug. Pretty soon all the other teammates were in a huge group hug something that was kind of uncommon for the team but they were a family. Families hugged and families stood by one another. The pack looked on in envy. 

Somehow Stiles knew that everything will be okay. After all it's just a bad day not a bad life.


	17. Chapter 17: A Heart to Heart

It's just a bad day, not a bad life." -Unknown

The fight was over, wounds were healing, and life was still. It was late, but Stiles and Scott always had the best heart to hearts when the sun was down and darkness flowed the room always hiding with the secrets the night held as they shared theirs.

The team and the pack both sat around Stile's childhood living room. To say it was almost surreal would be a lie to be truthful it was completely and totally surreal. Scott had only the faintest snarl on his face, but it looked more habit than anything.

The BAU team sat on the right side of the living room while the pack sat on the left and Stiles couldn't help but think separate but equal. We all know that was always a lie. The two parts of his life acted as if they couldn't connect like they were to separate parts, but truly ones past is what leads them to the future and time is one constant flowing thing.

It was kinda funny Spencer had his head on Stiles lap and was spread across the floor. Stiles was playing with Spencer's hair gently he always either played with it or braided it. His hair was always as soft as a gentle summer wind and always looked like it had been through a storm. He smiled down at his husband he had done this plenty of times before and after their third date Spencer had gone to work with the braids in his hair. It was the cutest thing and not a single said a word because of the look of pure happiness on Spencer's face or it could have been the threats Derek had made if they did. Spencer and Stiles had been some hard times but he and Spencer always stayed side by side because that's what couples did. Stiles couldn't be happier with the person he chose to spend is life with it was one of the best decisions in his life. He found himself looking up at his friends after breaking from is memory daze.

If you asked Scott he would deny it until the day he dies but he was happy for stills he truly was he had just resented him for leaving because of his abandonment issues. And as it turned out Stiles Stiniski was not the bad guy of Scott's story. In fact he was one of the main characters that always stood by Scott's side. In all honestly Scott was not the bad guy of Stiles story either because in life there isn't just one bad guy the bad guys are the demons you face, and the battles you fight within yourself. Scott was just a buy now a man that lost the ability to have a normal life the day he and Stiles went looking for half a dead body. Scott was a boy that how do you drunkard of a father in a dream very perfect life. The kids that went looking in the words one now sat in the same living room many years later. Oh how both had grown, both had changed, and both were no longer boys.

So Stiles himself finally broke himself from his memories and looked up at his friends that now sat in his childhood living room while a soft smile played out on his face. One that was kind, and gentle as a smile could and this smile was the one that had been gifted to Stiles by his mother. She always had a soft and kind smile that also faded into bits of mischief around the edges if you looked into it.

Scott looked over at his once best friend and said words that surprised a many in the room that night and with complete truth and complete sophistication something so unlike the Scott they had come to know he said, "I'm sorry Stiles. I truly am. I know my words aren't enough, but I hope that one day I can make things right. I want to begin to try and mend our broken friendship."

Styles looked up at Scott, "I would like that too. You were once my brother and the last few years we had lost our way but brother you will always be to me. You stood by me in times when I thought I would fall in crumble into nothing. And I stood by you when you would almost fall into a billion little pieces. Now it's time for us to come together again and build up our friendship once more. We are no longer children."

Scott's smile and words drifted over to his pack, "I'm sorry I broke the bonds that you all have tried so hard to build. I'm sorry that I've caused you all so much pain and grievance. I promise now I will try to work and to build them with you while mending the ones that were broken. I will be a better alpha and continue to make this pack stronger from here on out. I have failed you all and that will always haunt me. I can only hope for your forgiveness."

Scott looked over to his mother and the man that made her happy again, "I'm sorry that I treated you both so unfairly and I hope that one day I can once more be the man that you've always hope for as a son. I hope I can mend the bond that we once had and I hope that I can make you proud, mother." He turned to the sheriff, "I'm sorry that I've caused pain to you and your son. I will do my best to mend that as well. I have come to know you as a father and him as a brother I can only hope that one day I can repay my debt to you."

Finally he looked over to Stile's teammates, "I am so sorry I made your life's so hard while you're here. I'm sorry that I hurt Stiles and allowed this to happen on my land. As that I was such an ass to you all."

The room was silent for some time before Stiles spoke breaking the calm silence that laid gently over the room, "Forgiveness is earned and I believe I speak for everyone in this room when I say I think you're going to have to show us and work for forgiveness and to remember these bonds that have been broken. But well really the first step is rehab. Scott your an alcoholic man and please bro shave that beard it's kinda gross. Didn't we made a promise back in like the fourth grade to never grow beards?"

Scott chuckle lightly and smile, "Yeah I know. That was one hell of a promise. We pinky promised after all."

Stiles smile and nod Scott knew at that pit that no matter what followed things would be alright because although they both had stuff they need to work through they could always come back and lean on each other. So with that Scott smirked and said playfully, "I never thought you'd be the first one that got hitched."

Stiles laughed gently, "Me either to be honest, but it was one of the most amazing things I've ever done and one of the best choices I've ever made to."

Right about then everyone else had shifted into a group merge to gather and was speaking softly with listening to the two old friends.

Scott's smiled sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't come to your wedding. I was just so lost in self hate to even see how much it would mean to you and how might of a moment it was in your life. I'm going to work and I know it's going to be hard because when your trying to change yourself it always is, but I'm glad to have you back by my side even if you are off saving the day. Also if it makes things better I didn't really throw them away they are in a lock box at home, your wedding invitations that is. I never opened them just saw your name and got pissed. When you came back I got so mad because you made something of yourself and I turned out how I always promised myself I wouldn't; a drunkard. A part of me is so glad that we hurt you because you might have never left and found happiness in a way we could never give you, but another part will always regret it."

Stiles nodded in understanding, and Melissa got up grinning, "I got the videos and pictures from the wedding!" She ran off into the other room and came back with a disc in hand.

She put it in and the the wedding began to play. The video now a few years old showed Stiles grinning ear to ear while Spencer had his hair slightly shorter at the time and look happy. As far as weddings goes theirs was fairly small, but it was full of people that matter to them. In the back you could see several seats empty; each of them had the name of the pack almost as if Stiles was hoping and praying they will come. The video shows pictures of a couple dancing and celebrating the pack couldn't help but feel sad and that they had missed after all, but the look on Stiles his face now and then in the video as he said, "I do." made it worth it because he was happy and truly that's all the all had ever wanted for him.


	18. Chapter 18: Never Ending Soulmates

Imagination is more important than knowledge. For while knowledge defines all we currently know and understand, imagination points to all we might yet discover and create.  
\- Albert Einstein

Stiles stood in the front of the police department on the sidewalk completely lost in thought. His mind went from one topic to the next in away that made sense to only him and perhaps Spencer. The memories of this town could be found playing behind his eyelids and he could feel the gentlest breeze could be felt against his cheek.

Spencer came up and gently put his hand on his husbands shoulder making Stiles turn to hug the long haired boy. "Your going to miss this silly werewolf filled town aren't you?" Spencer asked kindly.

Stiles nodded his head against Spencer's chest.

Spencer ran his hand gently over Stiles hair and brought his arms around him holding him ever so gently. He spoke softly a kind understanding echoed in his voice, "I promise we will come back and visit soon. After all your going to make up with Scott and want to visit your dad now that your not banding yourself from this town."

Stiles smiled in thankfulness and spoke, "Thank you for always understanding me even when I don't. Thank you for always standing by my side. I'm so glad I had a chance to marry you and I hope you know that I will always stand by you no matter what because Spencer I love you."

Spencer headbutted Stiles gently cupping his face gently, "I know Stiles. I love you too."

~~~

The pack sat across the room from the team. Stiles was smiling gently and walked over to him his steps as light as air. He held out his arms and each member of the pack came and hugged him one by one. Kira was first and looked to be about in tears, "We will miss you Stiles. Your family and got yourself an amazing guy."

Lydia was next still just as much a powerful force as she was in high school, "You ever need anything you let me know or if you ever decide to overthrow the government or something."

Derek Hale came up and hug him then spoke quietly in his ear, "Live long, live well, and be happy. Never let anyone hold you back. Never let the memories of the past hold you back for this is something I have had to learn over the years I let my past define me. Don't let it define you." The older man pulled away smiling ever so slightly before going back to static state leaning against the wall.

Stiles went to each one by one and each wished him the best. He felt deeply happy and content when he came to Scott. He hugged him like they were best friends again and like nothing in the world to change, but sadly they both knew that something had changed between them.

After saying goodbye to the pack he turned to his father and stepmother talking to them softly and in a tone that could only mean goodbye. He hugged them both and felt the embers of his heart burn brightly.

This town used to haunt him and a few of the memories might always at least slightly, but he was strong enough to overcome his past. Mending the broken bonds with the pack would take years, but they were all willing to work towards this.

He had an amazing life with amazing people that were as much friends as they were his family. That was enough. Stiles was happy and that was what truly mattered.

A little while latter the team was about to get on the plane and head home but Stiles seemed to be lagging behind. So Spencer turn to his husband asking "Are you coming? Ready for another adventure?"

All Stiles could do was nod his head. Life doesn't always go as expected but this was the life he chose and one he was damn proud of.  
~~~  
1.5 years later or so  
Stiles and Spencer became the god parents to Derek's son. It was a sad time losing Derek from the team but one that they all learned from. Plus Stiles and Spencer were just happy to be godparents and would always support their friend.

3 years later   
Stiles and Spencer went back to visit the pack and watch Scott and Kira get married. It was a beautiful celebration with every member of the pack present. Stiles and Scott finally mend their relationship completely. To be the topping on the cake Stiles was Scott's best man. He also took Scott out to their drinking place and got him drunk.

5 years later   
Spencer and Stiles became god godfathers another time to Scott's first son and daughter. Kira had twins, of course, the girl was named Rain and the little boy was named Charles. They were delightful and don't tell anybody but Stiles might have cried a little at the birth. If anyone asks it was something in his eye.

50 odd years later

Stiles and Spencer had a life full of many great adventures each would always be a lasting memory. They retired now a few years before and on this very night they were laying in bed one last time.

Stiles smiled his signature smile now aged but still whole over at Spencer when Spencer asked like he had so many times before, "Tell me a story?"

Stiles aged voice begin, "Once upon a time there was two men, princes actually, although they both had faced many hardships they found each other. They danced through life fighting off all evil and even if they didn't always see eye to eye they made it work. They fought many battles...." Stiles voice continued on but Spencer was already asleep to continue on in another life with the voice of his soulmate in his ears. As Stiles voice faded so did his life force, but do not fear dear reader the princes would meet again in the next life because true soul mates always find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a second book to this that I have not completed yet, but I have over half the book done. The second book does have a beta, who I am lucky to have. So please stay with me on this crazy ride. ~Cj out


End file.
